¡Game Over!
by Alo-chan
Summary: En una mundo futurista El juego de realidad virtual "Avatar Legend" controla el mundo del entretenimiento. Mako, Bolin y Asami han ingresado a la compañía Bending Games encargada de transmitir las increíbles peleas de Bending de este mundo virtual. Pero un fallo o algún tipo de actualización han dado lugar a que un Enigmático Ente virtual de nombre "Korra" invada el juego.
1. Capitulo 1 La leyenda de Korra

**Antes que nada: _"Este fic participa en la 'Semana Makorra' del fandom de LOK" de el Foro "El cometa de Sozin"_**

**Disclaimer:** La leyenda de korra, personajes y logotipos de esta serie son propiedad de sus creadores Bryke, y este Fic fue creado con únicos fines de entretenimiento.

Hola! n_n de nuevo por aquí les traigo este pequeño Fic, AU de la Leyenda de Korra, aunque diría que este es un fic Makorra un tanto diferente, que puedo decir, se me ocurrió hace un par de días mientras jugaba Pacman xDD Aunque la verdad me gusto tanto la idea que si me esmere en desarrollarla, y me gusto mucho el resultado *..* realmente espero que les guste. y sin mas les dejo la lectura.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1. La leyenda de Korra.<p>

* * *

><p>No podíamos estar más emocionados al llegar al edificio de Bending Game, el lugar más prestigioso entre los jugadores de Avatar Legend, el lugar que tenía a los mejores jugadores reclutados de todas partes del mundo justo aquí en ciudad república. Y finalmente después de muchos años de práctica en el Juego Bolin y yo formábamos parte.<p>

Frente a nosotros la más grande sala de juego Bending se podía divisar, de repente Bolin toma mi brazo agitándolo.

-Uhhh ¡Mako! ¡Mako! Mira es Iroh II "el general" -casi podía verle un par de estrellas en los ojos de mi hermano mientras apuntaba al hombre, quien se podía ver a lo lejos de la sala hablando con algunos tipos, él era una leyenda viviente en el juego, el único Maestro o Bending que también dirigía y uno de los muchos ídolos de mi hermano.

-Necesito pedirle un autógrafo –Miro a ambos lados sacudiendo las manos mientras daba pequeños brinquitos buscando por papel y una pluma y sin más se fue de mi lado.

Seguí caminando mirando embobado de arriba abajo todo el lugar, todo era tan iluminado y alto, con diferentes pisos hasta donde la vista alcanzaba y pintado en blanco, no podía ser más abrumador, pero ¿Qué es el juego Avatar Legend? Pues, no es nada más que el mejor y más famoso juego de realidad virtual jamás inventado, del que todos absolutamente hemos jugado o a menos alguien cercano a nosotros en este último siglo. El juego fue creado hace más de 100 años por los desarrolladores de videojuegos Raava y vaatu, y ha evolucionado tanto desde entonces que en la actualidad, el tener una sala de Bending en la casa es algo indispensable para cualquier cualquiera, al igual que lo sería una cama o un baño. De ser en sus inicios un Video juego se ha convertido en un juego de realidad virtual del que todos estamos pendientes y que según rumores ha evolucionado tanto que en la actualidad se dice que es capaz de auto-actualizarse y autocorregirse.

Baicamente el juego consiste en que por medio de cascos entramos en un tipo de sueño en donde al abrir los ojos nos encontramos con todos los usuarios en un mundo virtual, en el cual somos capaces de dominar algún elemento, sonara increíble pero no todos quienes tengan la consola del juego pueden tener Bending o control sobre algún elemento, al entrar por primera vez es que el juego escaneándote define el elemento que controlaras en el juego y por extraño que parezca algunos no nacen con el don de tener un poder en el juego. Pero no por eso están excluidos puesto que en las grandes batallas siempre debe haber alguien que dirija a su equipo de juego, en nuestro caso esa es Asami, quien por medio de igualmente un casco es capaz de ver el juego y nos dirige prácticamente como si fuese ella quien jugara realmente, advirtiéndonos de los peligros como observadora, y recomendándonos el mejor movimiento de ataque con base a entender a nuestros rivales… en resumen siempre está gritándonos al oído.

Pero al perecer esa información no era nada comprada a lo que ahora me enteraría.

Seguía caminando mirando maravillado lado a lado y en parte buscando a mi hermano, un par de gemelos me cerraron el paso, eran de tez moreno claro, cabello negro, unos grandes ojos verdes y un buen físico como todos en el juego. Ambos vestían un uniforme blanco cernido al cuerpo, con el logotipo de la compañía Bending Games, uniforme próximo a ser el mío y el de Bolin-

-Oye tú debes ser Mako –Dijo uno de ellos en tono amigable sonriéndome

-Em.. si lo soy

-Nosotros somos Wing y Wei –Dijo el otro apuntándose y luego a su hermano –¡Bienvenido a Bending Game! –Dijeron ambos al unísono.

Poniendo ambos un brazo tras mi espalda me arrastran hacia una de las mesas de descansó. –Debes tener muchas dudas –Dijo Wei

-Creo que mi duda ahora es; ¿Dónde demonios esta mi hermano? –Dije a los chicos cruzando los brazos, a lo que ambos se pusieron a reír, levante una ceja confundido

-Creo que lo vi acosar a "el general" en el baño –Dijo Wing a Wei –En serio yo creo que estaba siguiendo a Mamá en las oficinas –Contesto Wei a su hermano

-¿A Mamá? –Pregunte sin comprender, como podría estar mi hermano siguiendo a la madre de estos chicos

-Sip, se enteró de quien era, y la siguió por los pasillos –Dijo Wing entre risitas

-Nuestra madre es Suyin hija de Toph, la primera maestra en descubrir el metal control en el juego

Me quede boquiabierto -¿En serio? Ustedes son nietos de Toph Beifong –Ambos asintieron con la cabeza coordinadamente

Sabía de Toph como todos quienes estamos metidos en esto del Bending, ella había sido la primera maestra en encontrar un nuevo estilo de combate al igual que la primera en descubrir el metal control a la edad de doce años, yo al igual que mi hermano me consideraba su gran admirador. Pero de hacía mucho tiempo nadie sabía sobre Toph, aunque si sabía sobre su familia y también había tenido el gran honor de toparme alguna vez en el juego con "La jefa" Lin como era llamada, aunque aquella vez nos patearon el trasero por su equipo, y teniendo en cuenta que yo y Bolin no estábamos realmente cerca de ella sino a mil quilómetros de distancia en Ba sing se, nuestro entonces hogar, conectados por la magia del internet.

-¿También puedo conocer a su madre? –pegunte intentando contener mis aires de admiración

-Vaya eso suena como un nuevo acosador para Mamá –Se burló Wei

Me encogí de hombros nervioso simulando una sonrisa por su comentario –Tranquilo Wing me da una palmeada al hombro –Tan solo bromea, claro que la puedes conocer.

-De repente Wei asienta sus manos de un golpe en la mesa levantándose de su asiento y mirándome maravillado-Bien creo que es hora de entrar en calor, ¿Qué te parece una partida amigable entre tú y tu hermano contra nosotros?

No alcanzo a contestar ya que Wing se levanta igual de animado tomándome del hombro para levantarme del asiento –O eso será emocionante

-Momento ¿Dónde encuentro a Bolin? -pregunte

-No hay problema con eso lo localizaremos en la búsqueda del juego, de seguro ya estará en algunas de las salas entrenando -Dijo sonriente Wei mientras ambos hermanos me arrastraban con ellos a la sala de juegos.

-Con suerte quizá nos encontremos con Korra –Menciono Wing

-¿Korra? –Pregunte indiferente

Los gemelos se detienen súbitamente y yo con ellos, la sonrisa de sus rostros habían cambiado una entre la sorpresa y el susto y se situaron frente a mí, formando una especie de pared entre yo y el lugar.

-¿Mako estás diciendo que no sabes de Korra? -Hice una mueca y asentí con la cabeza

-¿Te llamas a ti mismo un jugador de Bending? –Me reclamo Wei, por primera vez parecía estar hablándome serio.

-¿Yo…? -Me puse un poco nervioso por sus preguntas, pero de repente y nuevamente Wei me jala del hombro corriendo de vuelta a las mesas de descansó. –¡Esto se soluciona ahora! –pone los codos sobre la mea mirándome a los ojos

-Korra es el ente –Me dice con firmeza

-¿El ente? –Repetí en una pregunta con frunciendo ligeramente el ceño con algo de desconfianza por lo que sea que se estaban inventando estos hermanos.

-Así es… ella es el ¡Avatar! Maestro de los cuatro elementos –Dijo algo efusivo Wing

-¿El… Avatar? … Ok –Dije en tono de desdén. Sabia sobre el avatar, sabía que en el primer video juego desarrollado había un único usuario capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos, pero era parte de la programación del juego y más adelante cuando el juego evoluciono lo suficiente el Avatar de nombre Aang desapareció. Por lo que no me tragaba la historia de que juego recuperaría ese fallo trayendo un nuevo Avatar.

-¡Es verdad! Korra existe –Exclamo Wei como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos –existe una leyenda entre los jugadores de Bending -Comenzó a contar –Se dice que quienes eliminaron al avatar Aang fueron los programadores del juego, claro después de la muerte de Raava y Vaatu, según ellos no era necesario en el juego alguien que dominara los cuatro elementos

Wing tomo la palabra –Pero según leyendas urbanas que vagan por la Deep Web algún día en el juego habría alguien merecedor de controlar los cuatro elementos y el juego lo sabrá.

-También se cuenta que el Avatar Aang no era algo programado en el juego, sino que era el hijo de Raava que también se llamaba Aang pero que siempre se mantenía en el anonimato en cuanto al juego –mencionó Wei

-Nadie sabe la verdad pero lo cierto es que desde hace un año muchos usuarios de Avatar Legend alrededor del mundo han dicho que se han topado con una chica de tez morena que se hace llamar Korra y que es capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos en el juego.

-Muchos han intentado contactar con ella, para averiguar si es un usuario real y si las leyendas son ciertas o si es algún fallo en el juego, de ser así las otras leyendas son las ciertas, aquellas que dicen que ahora que el juego es capaz de auto-corregirse, corrigió el error de los programadores y para buscar la armonía creo al único usuario capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos –Dijo finalmente Wing con una mirada de total embelesamiento, por un segundo casi juraría que espuma estaba por salírsele de la boca

-Pero lo verdaderamente increíble es que según los usuarios que se han visto o han intentado atacar a Korra han sufrido en la realidad el daño que ella les ocasione en el juego –Dijo finalmente Wei con total intriga hacia mi

Y de repente volteo la mirada hacia las salas de juego donde caminaban los jugadores, analizando el lugar –¿Ves a ese chico, el pálido de ojos Azules y cabello negro? -dirigí la mirada hacia donde con algo de disimulo Wei apuntaba, y entre cerrando los ojos logre divisar al chico que me describió

-¿Es ese que se acaba de dar cuenta que lo estamos viendo y nos está mirando con odio? –Pregunte sarcástico en un susurro

-¡El mismo! –Contesto y entonces volvió su atención hacia mí –Su nombre es Tahno un jugador nivel 10 aun no alcanza el nivel prodigio, pero es un hacker como ninguno, el junto con sus amigos que igualmente andan en eso de la programación, han intentado recabar información sobre Korra. –Dijo el chico de ojos verdes con un tono siniestro como si fuese algún tipo de cuento de terror, no pude más que tomar con humor el modo en que me narraban esto.

-Escuche decir que la última vez que lograron ver a Korra, Tahno estaba dirigiendo e intento hackear su sistema pero su consola estallo, al igual que todo lo que tuviese un chip y no solo en su sala de Bending sino también en toda su casa –Completo Wing

Eso sonaba interesante pero definitivamente no me había creído una palabra de lo que decían. – Lastimosamente ese rumor es verdad –la voz de Tahno que había llegado a nuestras espaldas saco a los gemelos de su ambiente de misterio.

El chico miro hacia mí, analizándome de pies a cabeza para otorgarme una sonrisa arrogante –¡Tú eres el novato Mako!

Su comentario me causo algo de molestia pero antes de hacerlo yo Wei hablo por mí –Mako es un novato nivel Prodigio –Señalo Wei, Tahno lo miro con aires superiores y carraspeó –hablaba con el –Señalando hacia mi

-Hey Mako note por tu cara que no creíste una palabra de lo que estos cabeza de piedra te dijeron –Suspiro –¿Quieres ver a Korra?

-¿Puedes hacer eso? –Pregunto Wing ilusionado -¿Puedes contactar a Korra? –Preguntó Wei siguiendo a su hermano

-Claro que no estúpidos –Contesto Tahno con una mueca de desgana hacia los gemelos –pero se dónde estará -¿Vienes? –me pregunto nuevamente, quise decir que no ya que no me había gustado su actitud, pero todo este asunto de Korra me llenada de curiosidad

-¡Me apunto! –Sonreí confiado.

.

.

Y ahí estábamos sentados cada uno en su silla de juego con el casco puesto, Asami había llegado finalmente y se encontraba junto en la silla de Dirigentes. Finalmente había encontrado a Bolin persiguiendo a Lin, y ahora tanto ella como mi hermano estábamos en esta sala de juegos.

Realmente esto era increíble y emocionante de una conversación que para mí era sin sentido ahora muchos de los mejores jugadores de Bending se reunieron al equipo de Tahno por la curiosidad de toparse con Korra el ente virtual que invadía el juego.

Levante la mirada y ahí podía visualizar a "La jefa" Lin Beifon, trague saliva realmente era un honor poder estar de cerca con ella, a su lado estaba su hermana Suyin con quien platicaba y sus gemelos, a continuación Tahno y todo su equipo Ming y Shaofu , Iroh "el general" mi hermano Bolin que se mordía las uñas totalmente nervioso, no estaba seguro si por encontrar a la tal Korra o por estar tan cerca de sus ídolos o por jugar con ellos… supongo que una mezcla de los tres.

En una silla un poco más alta Asami hablo –El juego comenzara en tres .. dos .. uno. –Al sonido de su voz todo se oscureció, Pronto un silbar en mis orejas se pudo escuchar mientras la voz de Asami tomaba forma –¡Estamos dentro! –Abrí los ojos viendo como de costumbre como el panorama se dibujaba frente a mi mirar, los pixeles se acomodaban a una velocidad infinita y al brillar formaban la imagen del paisaje, ralentizándose frente a mi mirar, de un segundo a otro arribábamos este mundo virtual.

Mire a los lados y ahí estaban todos los jugadores vistiendo la ropa que comúnmente llevaban en el juego, parecía que posaban como todos unos profesionales, mientras el viento resoplaba frente a nosotros mirando como si nada el lugar, mientras que yo y Bolin no dejábamos de ver abobados el paisaje. El cielo estaba despejado y estábamos solo se odian ver algunas rocas a lo lejos, nosotros mismos estábamos sobre una. Este era un lugar en el juego en el cual nunca habíamos estado

-Oigan chicos ¿En dónde estamos? –Pregunto Bolin hacia Tahno.

-Es verdad Tahno ¿Qué lugar es este exactamente? –El general tomo la palabra cruzando los brazos con molestia

-Vaya que son impacientes chicos –Contesto Tahno lanzando su cabello a un lado de manera orgullosa –Estamos al norte del reino tierra, al este del polo norte en el mundo Avatar, ¿Les suena algún lugar importante en esta ubicación? –pregunto a nosotros los presente con una sonrisa confiada

Bolin y yo nos dimos una mirada sintiéndonos desubicados puesto que entendíamos que esa pregunta estaba dirigida a los expertos. De inmediato "La jefa" contesto –¡Hablas del Templo aire del norte! –Reacciono dándose media vuelta

Todos seguimos sus movimientos y solo pude escuchar a mi hermano perder el aliento –¡Mako! ¡Mako! –Me sacudía el hombro nuevamente admirado –Es el templo

Y efectivamente ahí estaba el lugar el cual solo había visto en fotos ya que mi hermano y no nunca habíamos podido llegar.

-Oigan chicos, no se suponía que veríamos al tal Korra –la voz de Asami en nuestros oídos como si fuese nuestra molesta conciencia, nos hizo recordar la razón de este convenio.

-¡A la tal Korra! –Corrigió Ming a la voz de Asami –El avatar es una mujer

-Como sea, ya he recorrido el lugar y no veo a ningún otro usuario aquí –Bufo Asami en nuestras orejas.

-Solo esperen un momento… ella estará aquí –El tono de voz de Tahno era inusualmente muy serio y diría que hasta tenia cierto grado de temor.

El viento resoplo nuevamente, nadie dijo una palabra y el silencio solo se prolongaba, mire hacia Tahno pensando en decirle lo que pensaba; que esto del Avatar era un sarta de estupideces y que todos los presentes estábamos aquí por mero morbo más que por creer alguna de las palabras de los gemelos o las suyas. Y sin más el suelo bajo nuestros pies empezó a temblar, el cielo despejado y azul muy rápidamente fue llenándose de nubes espesas.

Todos los jugadores se pusieron alertas en posición de combate totalmente sorprendidos por lo que empezaba a suceder -¡Bolin! –Llame la atención de mi hermano que de inmediato se situó a mis espaldas ambos listos para la pelea.

El suelo dejo de temblar el clima se quedó igual de nublado pero ya no iba con aquella rapidez, todos intercambiamos miradas confundidos.

-¿Chicos? Que fue eso –la voz de Asami interrumpió nuestro silencio dramático.

-No tenemos la menor idea –Contesto Suyin

De reojo pude ver como a un par de metros de nosotros una pequeña luz se formaba, rápidamente voltee viendo como líneas y pixeles se iban entrelazando formando una figura humanoide que pronto se tornó femenina. –C-hicos –vacile un instante antes de llamar su atención

Escuche sus expresiones de sorpresa ante lo que estaba sucediendo, porque ante nuestros ojos Korra se hacía presente. Su silueta se llenó de luz que se fue atenuando hasta que la imagen de una mujer de piel morena vestida con trajes tradicionales de lo que en el juego era La tribu del sur se manifestaba frente a nosotros. Su cabello era café amarrado en una coleta alta y dos a los lados, llevaba un brazalete en el brazo derecho, y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-E-s Korra –Escuche a uno de los gemelos a mis espaldas

Y Korra abrió los ojos de los cuales un brillo emano, la tierra tembló nuevamente mientras que a su alrededor una ventanal de vientos surgía súbitamente golpeando contra nosotros.

-¡Asami sácanos de aquí! –Pidió Lin mientras a todos nos cubríamos de aquello de lo que no estábamos seguros si fue un ataque.

-NO ¡NO LO HAGAS! –Grito Tahno corriendo en dirección hacia Korra –Tengo que averiguar quién eres -Diciendo abrió uno de los contenedores de agua que colgaban en su cinturón en el juego y embistió en un ataque a Korra, los ojos de la chica se tornaron de un Azul celeste y con increíbles reflejos siguió el movimiento del agua del ataque de Tahno dando una vuelta en su propio eje impulsando el ataque de vuelta a su oponente acertándole el golpe justo a su pecho mandándolo a volar unos 5 metros al aire.

-¡Tahno! –Grito Lin al ver a su compañero caído, dando un golpe firme con el pie sobre la tierra levanto una gran roca, dando un rápido giro de 360 ° para impulsarse golpeo la roca hacia Korra pero antes de llegar a ella, Korra golpeo a la roca con una llamarada de fuego destruyéndola en mil pedazos que caían como meteoritos frente a nosotros.

-¡ASAMI QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO! -La voz firme de "la jefa" se hizo notar entre nosotros, mientras ella había socorrido al chico caído en sus brazos

-El programa sé que atorado –Respondió la voz angustiada de Asami escuchándose en una muy baja calidad de audio –Los sacare manualmente. –Fue lo último que escuchamos de su voz.

Me di cuenta que los ataques por parte de Korra habían cesado pero no los ataque de nosotros a ella, Suyin no dejaba de golpear la tierra lanzando inmensos Piedras hacia el ente virtual Korra lado a lado suyo los gemelos Wing y Wei hacían lo mismo. Korra se defendía devolviendo cada ataque hasta que hartándose empezó a usar el poder del fuego.

Tanto yo como Bolin solo observábamos la escena cubriéndonos de los repentinos escombros que dejaba la pelea, era algo difícil de comprender para nosotros ¿Acaso esto sucedía siempre en el juego? ¿O es que realmente algo terrible estaba sucediendo?

El cuerpo de Tahno pasó a convertirse en una silueta llena de estática antes de desvanecerse, supuse que Asami lo había sacado del juego quitándole el casco y los controladores del cuerpo.

Lin se puso delante de todos nosotros a su lado Iroh se situó, ambos frente a frente contra Korra –Aléjense lo más que puedan la mantendremos distraída mientras Asami los saca del juego –Dijo firme "El general" ahora entendía el porqué de su apodo en el juego.

Korra se veía enojada contra aquellos dos que pretendían enfrentarla, Iorh fue el primero en lanzarle una patara de fuego continuo, al cual Korra desvaneció con un movimiento circular mientras empezaba a correr en dirección a sus oponentes. Entonces Lin atajo su mano usando los hilos de metal que salían de su brazo, y de inmediato lanzo otro a la otra mano teniéndola atatada.

-¡Iroh! Grito de inmediato como señal de que sea el siguiente en dar el ataque este asintió y haciendo un par de movimientos circulares con ambas manos pequeños y fugaces rayos surgieron a sus movimientos pero al apuntar a Korra su figura se volvió estática y se desvaneció.

Lin miro con susto como la furia del Avatar llegaba a ella con un fuerte rugido, de inmediato Lin la soltó de su agarre cubriéndose formando un moro de piedra frente a ella.

Yo me encontraba mirando aun sin creerme toda la escena, hasta que Bolin jalando de mi mano me despertó del trance –Mako debemos alejarnos hasta que Asami … -No termino de decir la frase cuando se volvió estática y se desvaneció frente a mi como los demás.

Pero sabía que tenía razón así que empecé a correr no sin antes voltear de reojo a lo que sucedía con Lin y Korra, pude ver como el muro creado por lin de rompia en mil pedazos mientras que Korra levantando ambas manos al aire lograba que el suelo bajo sus pies de destruyera en un fuerte estruendo, Lin empezaba a perder el control resbalando entre los agujeros que se habían creado en el suelo en ese terremoto de control. Sin perder tiempo formaba una especie de piso bajo sus pies evitando caer, pero Korra no se detuvo y solo pude ver como levantaba un látigo de fuego a una distraída Lin Beifon.

Por instinto retrocedí a mi paso y corrí hacia ellas –¡Korra no! –Grite al momento en que me atravesé entre ambas sin dirigir ningún ataque hacia ella. De inemdiato detuvo su ataque y parecía sorprendida por mi presencia.

Estaba a un metro de Korra, el fallo del que jamás pensé que podría existir en el juego y ella miraba profundo a mis ojos, un solo pensamiento corría por mi mente ¿Podría acaso haber alguien quien sea detrás de este ente virtual? -¡Mako aléjate de inmediato! -Grito Lin hacia mí poniéndose de pie y corriendo en mi dirección desvaneciéndose a los tres pasos.

Voltee hacia ella y de nuevo hacia Korra totalmente sin aliento, podía sentir como la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo pero ella no hacía más que mirarme con una extraña curiosidad, que no podía describir mejor que como la de un lobo mirando pensativo a la luna. Parpadeo y sus ojos brillaron por un segundo, tras volver a parpadear el azul volvía a cubrir su mirar, su rostro pareció sonreírme en lo más ligero, realmente no estaba seguro de ese gesto en su cara –…Mako… -Fue lo último que escuche viniendo de su voz cuando de repente su imagen se desvaneció y todo se volvió oscuro. Súbitamente abrí los ojos mientras mi boca reclamaba por aire como si me estuviese ahogando.

Estaba de vuelta en la sala de juegos, y lo primero en ver fue una agitada Asami me miraba preocupada –¿Mako estas bien?

–¿Don-donde esta Korra? –Pregunte entre una tos mientras mi respiración se regulaba.

-¡Muchacho que dices! Korra está en el juego y nosotros tenemos suerte de haber salido con vida… ella… no, ese ente es un peligro para todos los usuarios en Avatar Legend –Dijo Lin, la mire sorprendido con lo que veía su cuerpo mostraba moretones y algunas quemaduras, como si todo lo que sucedió en el juego realmente hubiese sucedido en su cuerpo físico.

-¡Tahno! –Exclame recordando a quien había sufrido más daño en ese enfrentamiento, busque con la mirada entre la sala hasta que vi como era trasladado al otro lado en una camilla, apenas me daba cuenta que además de todo quienes participamos en esta partida el lugar estaba atiborrado de jugadores sorprendidos por la aparición de Korra.

-¿Mako estas bien? –Bolin llego a mí con la mirada de preocupación a más no poder

-Estoy bien Bo –Conteste aun algo retraído digiriendo todo lo que había sucedido en nuestro primer día en la compañía Bending Games .

-¡Es el! –Una vos en la habitación llamo mi atención, Win y Wei apuntaban hacia mi a unos usuarios que no había conocido –Él es el chico, el único que ha estado cara a cara frente a Korra sin ser atacado –Dijo Wei

-¿Qué? –pregunte confundido

-Esto ya es noticia Mako, sabes que todo lo que tenga que ver con Avatar Legend es noticia –Contesto Iroh limpiándose el sudor de la frente sentado al otro extremo frente a mí –Tu enfrentamiento a Korra es algo que ya todo el mundo debe saber a esta hora

-¡P-pero recién acabo de salir del juego! –Exclame sintiéndome alterado -Además ni siquiera la enfrente.

-La encaraste y ella no te atacó –Mencionó Suyin tomando una tableta electrónica donde tocando un par de veces la pantalla se acercó a mi mostrándome un video, todos los presentes se situaron a nuestras espaldas para tener una visión de ese video.

Y ahí estaba yo corriendo atravesándome entre Korra y Lin_,"¡Korra no!"_ Lin se desvanecía y yo me quedaba totalmente quieto y estupefacto frente a Korra, nos quedamos así por uso dos segundos, recién me daba cuenta que no había sido tanto tiempo como yo lo sentí estando frente a ella, y de repente se escuchó nuevamente su voz "Mako" y el video se corta.

Murmullos se empezaron a escuchar a mis espaldas mientras yo me quede sin aliento tras ver de lo que hablaban- ¿Cómo es que Korra supo mi nombre? –Pregunte a nadie en especial.

De repente todos se callaron –Eso es algo que ninguno de nosotros entiende –Lin acabo con el silencio contestando a mi pregunta.

.

.

Era media noche y no podía conciliar el sueño, Salí de la cama y camine al gran ventanal de mi nuevo apartamento y de mi hermano pagado por Bending Games, debíamos estar como a unos 20 pisos, pensé mientras me sentaba en la meseta bajo la ventana. Mirando el paisaje de la cuidad. Escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de la publicidad de esta ciudad que parecía nunca dormir, entendida frases lejanas, logre identificar un par de veces mi nombre y el de Korra entre los murmullos de la cuidad combinados con algunas canciones lejanas y el sonido de las sirenas de la policía.

Suspire mirando a la luna –Korra –Susurre mientras cerraba los ojos y a mi mente llegaba de nuevo su figura y su mirada de Azul celeste.

Abri los ojos nuevamente y fruncí el ceño, dirigí mi mirada firme hacia la sala de Bending en nuestro apartamento –Debo… no, quiero encontrarte –Susurre para mi mientras a paso seguro entre a la sala conectando los controladores a mi cuerpo y sentándome en la silla del juego, encendí la consola y di un rápido suspiro cerrando los ojos mientras me colocaba el casco.

Puse mis manos a cada lado en la silla y oprimí el botón que daba inicio al juego en el respaldo derecho de la silla de controles. Caí de nuevo en la oscuridad y nuevamente al abrir los ojos un nuevo panorama se dibujaba frente a mis ojos. Había escogido un lugar al azar en la consola, escogí las playas de la isla Ember sin embargo al abrir los ojos el agradable calor que esperaba sentir no fue para nada lo que mi cuerpo virtual estaba experimentando.

Frio sentía frio, uno congelante y abrumador, con sorpresa y susto cuando el panorama se terminó de iluminar me di cuenta que estaba en el polo norte o sur, realmente no estaba seguro puesto que tan solo me veía ahí en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

Veía como el vapor del frio de escapaba de mis labios con cada agitado respirar que daba mirando y buscando por alguna salida a esta tormenta, sin pensarlo demasiado corrí a cualquier dirección pero me frene de inmediato al divisar una sombra entre la tormenta, era una silueta femenina que caminaba tranquila entre esta tormenta, su andar era suave como si flotara sobre el aire y lentamente lograba llegar a mí.

Mis pulso se aceleró, eso era lo que mostraba los estados que mi cuerpo estaba experimentando, en eso molestos números que siempre acompañaban mi mirar en el juego.

-…Korra… –susurre dejando un vapor helado en envolviendo mi voz.

Era ella, Korra estaba de nuevo frente a mí, pero ahora vestía un Anorak en un tono Azul rey y estaba totalmente reluciente como si nunca hubiese tenido batalla alguna hace apenas unas horas atrás. –No busque más Mako, ya me has encontrado –Dijo hacia mí con un rostro inexpresivo, totalmente diferente a las expresiones tan humanas que mostraba en su batalla

De no ser porque mi estado marcaba que mi corazón latía aceleradamente habría jurado que me dio un infarto al escucharla hablarme.

Tendió su mano en medio de la tormenta hacia mí, dude un segundo en tomar pero algo en ella me tenía fascinado, al grado de olvidar que estuvo a punto de matar a varios de mis compañeros. Tome su mano y me deje guiar hacia donde sea que ella me llevara.

¿Acaso volvería a despertar del juego? No estaba seguro del porque pero al tomar su mano esa pregunta llego a mí. No importaba porque no tenía intención alguna de soltar su mano, ahora que sabía de su existencia, ahora que la había encontrado.

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció? *o* ¿Les gusto? ¿no les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?<p>

Espero haber sido clara en lo que sucedía porque en algunas partes me perdí xDD de todas formas si hay dudas no tengo problemas en responder *u*

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mi xD es mas, me ha gustado tanto que si la idea es bien aceptada entonces considerare continuarla, háganme saber en sus Reviews si merece la pena continuar con este loco fic.

**Como siempre:** Comentarios, criticas constructivas, pedradas y jitomatazo son bienvenidos

Me despido con un fuerte abrazo, hasta la próxima

Alo-chan.


	2. Capitulo 2 Un primer día

Un saludo cordial del mundo de Avatar! xD paso a dejar el segundo capitulo de este fic.

Supongo que me extendí un poquito en escribir pero es que tenia mucho que contar para este cap.

Igualmente paso a dejar una recomendación musical, no es coo que me haya inspirado pero mientras escribía no dejaba de escucharla xD

* * *

><p><strong>Foo Foghters -All My Life<strong>

_Toda mi vida he estado buscando algo,_  
><em>algo que nunca llega, nunca lleva a nada,<em>  
><em>nada me satisface, pero me voy acercando,<em>  
><em>más cerca del premio al final de la cuerda,<em>  
><em>toda la noche, sueño con el día,<em>  
><em>cuando llegue y este se aleje<em>  
><em>Dejándome con la sensación que mas temo,<em>  
><em>sensación que cobra vida, cuando veo tu fantasma.<em>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2. Un primer día.<p>

.

.

-Mako…

-Hey Mako, ¡Despierta!

Una voz, la de mi hermano hacía eco en mi cabeza pero yo no quería abrir los ojos, empezaba a despertar, es más creo que ya estaba despierto aun así me resistía

-Hmnn…

Bolin empezó a moverme de un lado al otro "Mako" "Mako estas despierto" me di por vencido y abrí los ojos

-Si lo estoy –conteste con desgana mientras me incorporaba.

-¿Mako dormiste aquí?

-¿Dónde más dormiría? –no entendí su pregunta hasta que mire mejor el lugar y me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido en… ¿El ventanal?

-¿En tu cuarto? Me contestó confundido

Me incorpore por completo, enseguida sentí un dolor punzante en la cabeza y tenía algo de frio y me sentía mareado, puse una mano sobre mi frente intentando acallar la molestia

-¿Estas bien? –Bolin me analizaba con preocupación, suspire y le sonreí –Lo estoy, es solo que la ventana no es precisamente el lugar más cómodo para dormir –conteste mientras que estiraba el cuello y los brazos

El ánimo pareció volver a mi hermano –En ese caso muévete, toma un baño y come algo que noa vamos en nuestro primer día oficial en Bending Games –casi podía ver las estrellas en sus ojos al decir eso

-Y quien sabe tal vez volvamos a encontrarnos… -Hiso una pausa y se acercó a mi susurrando -…A Korra

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar ese nombre, de inmediato recordé todo, intente levantarme súbitamente pero choque frente a frente con Bolin

-¡Ouch! –Nos quejamos al unísono

Pero deje pasar de lado el dolor en la frente para mirar hacia la sala de Bending, la puerta estaba abierta –No pudo ser un sueño

-¿Qué? ¿Un sueño? –Bolin se notó confundido por mis palabras sin sentido mientras se sobaba la frente

Lo tome de los hombros sacudiéndolo ligeramente -¡La puerta está abierta no fue un sueño! –Lo solté y corrí hacia la sala

-Si lo que soñaste fue que yo anduve conociendo nuestro nuevo departamento entonces… si, no fue un sueño

-me detuve al escucharlo –¿Tu abriste la puerta?

-¡Sí! ¡No es genial! Tenemos nuestra propia sala de Bending para practicar –Ahora era el quien parecía estar mal de la cabeza en cuanto me sacudió igualmente por los hombros.

Mire de vuelta la sala y aparte la mirada después de todo quizá aquello solo fueron imaginaciones mías por la repentina batalla en nuestro primer día. Pero Bolin tenía razón lo que había sucedido el día de ayer no contaba y ahora que ya estábamos instalados podíamos ir a nuestro primer día oficial como jugadores.

Asi es, ahora pertenecíamos a las grandes ligas. Bending Games era la más importante compañía encargada de los juegos, claro que cuando de Avatar Legend se trata por supuesto que tenía competencia, su más grande rival era The White Lotus y otras grandes jugadores habían salido de así, pero todos saben que no hay mejor lugar que Bending games.

La compañía trabaja de la siguiente manera, ellos son los encargados de transmitir cada partido, cada encuentro y cada batalla a lo largo del mundo, únicamente los mejores podemos considerarnos dignos de ser admirados en los juegos. Pero la compañía no solo se trata de transmitir además de todo cuenta con las más modernas instalaciones para los jugadores además de hacer mejoras al juego según he sabido.

Al abrir el closet en mi cuarto los uniformes blancos y ajustados al cuerpo colgaban uno al lado de otro, todos en mi talla y aunque al principio no lo parecieran eran realmente cómodos, caso como si fueran parte de mi piel, pronto Bolin y yo nos aventurábamos a la compañía, al salir del departamento una voz femenina nos detuvo.

-Hey chicos que bien les queda el traje –Asami nos observaba apoyada contra la puerta de su departamento enfrene al nuestro. Nos sonreía con picardía y seguridad y cabe decir que esa sonrisa solo la hacía lucir aún más atractiva usando el uniforme de Avatar Games que se ajustaba perfecto a su figura. Al igual que yo, en ella también se lucían las líneas rojas en los bordes de nuestro taje y en cintura, de la que en el juego es nuestra etnia; la nación del fuego.

En Bolin aquellas linear eran color verde y también estaban las que eran color Azul para las tribus Agua en el juego. Algo curioso sobre ello es que el juego al parecer presenta una falla que ahora parece más bien una actualización. Hace más de 100 años fue eliminar el poder del elemento aire, del cual únicamente se sabía de una persona capaz de usar ese poder en el juego, sin embargo no se supo mucho de el por varios años y como todo lo actual, si no se hace presente pronto se olvida, el nombre era Tenzin quien por mucho tiempo fue el único maestro aire. Pero hace apenas unos años atrás la gran novedad en el juego fue que de repente aquellos que no poseían Bending, de buenas a primeras podían usar en elemento Aire, el nombre de Tenzin volvió a estar de boca en boca, muchos querían ser capaces de poder dominar este nuevo elemento de la manera correcta y el único que sabia sobre eso era el, de nuevo volvió a estar activo y muy pronto ya teníamos a algunos maestros aire en el juego.

-¿No creen que se olvidan de alguien? –Asami me saco de mis pensamientos y echando su cabello par atrás se nos acercó sin perder la sonrisa.

-¡Uh! ¡Tienes razón! ¿Cómo se nos fue a olvidar?

-¿Me pregunto lo mismo? –Menciono Asami ante las palabras de mi hermano

-Pero no se preocupen ahora iré por Pabu –Con eso Bolin se adentró de nuevo a nuestro departamento.

Asami apretó los ojos y dejo salir una risita a la cual yo continúe.

-¿Qué hay de ti Mako? ¿Tan rápido te olvidas que yo también soy parte del equipo?

-Bueno, no es como que sean tan indispensable, después de todo los que estamos a nivel prodigio somos Bolin y yo –Bromee y ella bufo dándome una palmada al hombro.

-Admite que no serían considerados Nivel prodigio de no ser por mis excelentes indicaciones –Mencionó ella exagerando la frase "Nivel prodigio" con gracia.

Me tome el mentón y puse una mano en la cadera de modo pensativo –¿Te refieres a cuando nos gritas y nos insultas sin parar, amenazándonos de muerte si no hacemos lo que nos indicas?

-¡Exacto! –Sonríe despreocupada.

No puedo más que reír a lo bajo. Pues de cierta forma se podría decir que era verdad, el equipo no sería lo mismo sin la presencia de Asami con nosotros, y aun que solo estuviese bromeando he llegado a pensar que lo que dijo ahora era verdad. Bolin y yo fuimos calificados como nivel prodigio en Bending Games, en el juego existen algunas clasificaciones en nuestro caso tras un par de pruebas fuimos considerados prodigios, es decir que podremos ser novatos pero al parecer nacimos con el talento natural para ser jugadores merecedores de estar en esa compañía. Para ser más claro existen 10 niveles en el juego, los cuales se clasifican por el modo de batalla y adaptación que damos en cada jugada, siempre ha sucedido que al iniciar esto del Bending y comenzar con los niveles, el rango se define a partir de los 5 primeros, es decir que si en tu desempeño al avanzar de nivel logras demostrar una habilidad y soltura como pocos, serás considerado prodigio. Por otro lado si tu avance es pausado, es cuando eres considerado Jugador en donde e nivel más alto es el grado 10, pero no por eso se es inferior puesto que ya muchas veces se ha visto a un Jugador darle buenas batallas a un nivel prodigio y salir victorioso, el hecho de nacer para jugar como nuestro caso no significa que siempre saldremos victoriosos. Y eso es algo de lo que me encanta de este juego.

Un transporte asignado para nosotros nos llevó directamente desde la salida de nuestro edificio a la compañía de juegos, en un principio pensé al igual que los chicos que eso tal vez era algo común para los nuevos o quizá para los jugadores pero enseguida al llegar nos percatamos que no podíamos estar más equivocados.

Llegamos al edificio y Asami saco una tableta electrónica –Bien chicos, de acuerdo a nuestro itinerario, debemos subir a las salar de entrenamiento tan pronto lleguemos

-Espera un momento, ¿De dónde sacaste esto? –Bolin se sorprendió y tomo entre sus manos la tableta roja de Asami mirando su contenido

-Tal parece que esta chica que no es indispensable es la más responsable para esto –Contestó Asami burlona a Bolin tomando de vuelta su tableta, claro que el golpe iba dirigido a mí y no a él.

-Tan pronto salimos de aquí ayer me llegaron los horarios que tendremos el día de hoy

-¡Eso es genial! Es como estar en la escuela Mako

Al entrar en los levadores Bolin y yo parecíamos unos simios rascándose la caeza ante algo desconocido, el diseño era demasiado moderno para lo que nosotros estábamos acostumbrados pero por suerte ahí estaba Asami que no dejaba de reírse al notarnos sorprendidos.

-Llévanos al piso de las salas de entrenamiento ProTXH –Menciono como si le hablara al techo

Tras sus palabras una imagen se formó en la puerta frente a nosotros que indicaba el número de pisos que iba subiendo, el día de ayer todo había ocurrido en las salas de abajo y no habíamos tenido que pasar por esto.

Tan pronto l puerta del elevador se abrió, Wing y Wei parecían estar pendientes a nuestra llegada o más bien a la mía –¡Mako! ¡Mako! ¿No estas enterado de las buenas nuevas? –De un momento a otro tengo a uno de los gemelos con un brazo al cuello lado a lado.

-Y… ¿De qué es de lo que están hablando? –Asami se interpone entre os hermanos y yo, se me olvidaba que e ser ignorada no era algo que le gustara.

-¡Oh! Tu eres Asami la sexy compañera de los hurones –Dijo Wing, aunque no entendí si hablaba con Asami o con Wei ya que miro a uno y de vuelta al otro con complicidad, supongo que se dirigió a ambos.

Asami rio divertida -¿Los que?

-¡Los hurones! Ayer Bolin no dejaba de mencionar cosas sobre su mascota, un hurón de fuego y creo que se ha regado por aquí ese nuevo apodo para los novatos –Contesto Wei mientras los cinco caminábamos por los pasillos.

-¿No hablan de Pabu verdad? –Bolin se situó a nuestro lado cargando a nuestro hurón en el cuello

-¡Vaya! Era verdad pero…

-No debemos traer mascotas a la compañía –Wing terminó la frase de su hermano

-Pero eso se puede arreglar después porque Mako te tenemos noticias –Wing volvió de nuevo con su entusiasmo desmedido mientras que me jalo del brazo hacia alguna parte

-¡Ahora volvemos! –Wei los siguió a paso acelerado despidiéndose de Asami y Bolin.

-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

-¿Quieres preguntarle a Pabu? –Mi hermano situó al Huron rojo cubriéndole la cara, para cubrirse de la mirada aburrida de Asami.

Corriendo por los pasillos atravesando a jugadores y a quienes supongo eran empleados, con un gemelo por delante y otro por detrás me guiaron hasta muchas de las oficinas, atravesamos varias puertas donde habían personas trabajando, más de una vez pensé en pedir disculpas por la interrupción pero nunca dejamos de acelerar el paso hasta que sin tomar el elevador y subiendo demasiadas escaleras de caracol llegamos a la planta alta donde una gran oficina tenía lugar, incluso la puerta de entrada se veía demasiado lujosa, era de un cristal que parecía destellar en azul y tenía una especia de medallón en la parte de arriba, logre identificar que era el símbolo de las tribu agua en el juego.

-¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí?

-¡Esta es la oficina de Varrick!

Ese nombre me sonaba familiar -¿Quién es Varrick? –nos acercamos a la puerta y Wing la abrió sin más mientras nos permitíamos pasar

-¡Yo soy Varrick! –La voz del hombre sentado de espaldas a nosotros en una silla giratoria respondió a mi pregunta mientras volteaba mirándonos con una muy egocéntrica sonrisa y con los dedos entre cruzados frente a su nariz. –Y soy el dueño de esta compañía.

-¿El dueño? –Exclame sorprendido, ahora entendía porque era que su nombre se me hacía conocido lo leí mil y un veces antes de llegar a este lugar y justo ahora ya no sabía cómo comportarme frente a el

Me puse nervioso y enseguida hice lo primero que se me ocurrió me incline dando un saludo al estilo del mundo Avatar –Un gusto conocerlo señor yo soy…

-¡Tu eres Mako! –De un momento a otro ya lo tenía enfrente de mi nariz mirándome con unos ojos de demente, di un paso hacia atrás por la susto. –El único chico que no fue atacado por Korra

Suspire con desgana al escuchar el nombre, habría sobrepasado el día entero sin que nadie la mencionara pero apenas había sucedido el día de ayer y ya era una novedad en el mundo.

-Asi parece ser

-Correccion ¡Asi es! –Apunto entre mis ojos con el dedo índice

-¡Zhu Li! Enséñale al niño bonito lo que arrojaron las investigaciones

-¡Enseguida señor! –Di un sobresalto al ver repentinamente a una chica de lentes y un uniforma que recordaban a una secretaria, ella coloco un proyector de hologramas sobre el escritorio, varrick volvió su mirada hacia a ventana de cristal desde donde apenas me daba cuenta, se tenía un amplio panorama de la compañía.

-Según las investigaciones ha habido avistamientos de Korra en los siguientes lugares del juego –La imagen transparente de un brillo azulado se formó frente a ella mientras tocaba esa ilusión óptica abriendo ventanas de imágenes ubicando un mapa del mundo Avatar donde se señalaba con asteriscos rojos varios y diferentes lugares geométricos.

-Y estos son los lugares en el mundo real donde los jugadores se encontraron con Korra –Redujo la imagen anterior y tocando un par de veces ubico otra mostrando un mapa del mundo real señalando en asteriscos azules diferentes puntos, arrastro ambas imágenes y las coloco una al lado de la otra, y enseguida como un buen soldado lo seria se hiso a un lado en lo que parecía un modo militar de descanso.

Sacudí la cabeza por lo que acababa de pasar y fruncí el entrecejo intentando comprender mejor -¿Cómo pueden saber todas esas ubicaciones?

Varrcik analizaba la imagen holográfica mientras jugaba con uno de sus bigotes estirándolo entre sus dedos. –¿Acaso escuche bien Mako? Creo que aún no te das cuenta que esto –Extendió las manos al panorama –Esto es la compañía más grande de juegos Bending

Volteo de nuevo frente a mí –Lo que significa que tenemos a los mejores en toda esa cosa de investigar hackear, robar información espiar en asuntos privados y demás tonterías de las que debes olvidar que escucharte ya mismo.

Levante una ceja mirando hacia los gemelos que platicaban indiferentes entre ellos –Bien, ¿y que tiene esto que ver conmigo?

-No lo sé ¿Qué tiene esto que ver contigo? –Me pregunto de vuelta con un tono de desconfianza

-Yo…

-¡Exacto! ¡Tu! –Me apunto de nuevo entre los ojos mirándome otra vez como maniático –Las investigaciones arrojaron que en todos los avistamientos de Korra todos han salido con un par de huesos rotos pero no tú, y la pregunta es ¿Por qué? –Su tono pareció algo siniestro en la última pregunta

-Realmente no lo comprendo, no hice más que llamarla y pedirle que no hiciera daño a Lin –respondí de inmediato, sentía que ahora era el momento justo para dejar salir todo eso que llevaba dentro en cuanto a Korra –Y hay algo más, no pienso que Korra haya tenido intención alguna de herir a nadie, fueron todos los jugadores que se enloquecieron por una insignificante nube de polvo –Mi tono de voz se elevó a cada palabra, no me fije en que momento me había encontrado enojado con todo este asunto.

Note como las miradas se posaban en mí, los gemelos me miraban sorprendidos, Zhu Li parecía examinarme al igual que a un insecto extraño y Varrick parecía emocionado sin ninguna razón.

-Haya sido accidente o no, el punto aquí es que tengo a un jugador gravemente herido por todo el asunto de este ente Korra y esto solo indica que ¡Ella es un peligro! No es seguro para nadie el entrar al juego y perder la vida en él. –Por primera vez desde que entre en esa oficina Varrick parecía estar hablando totalmente serio acerca de este asunto.

-Asi que Mako tienes ahora tu primera tarea como mi jugador estrella –De un momento a otro paso de la seriedad a lo extraño mientras ponía un brazo tras mi espalda y extendía la otra hacia los presentes.

-He pensado y estamos desarrollando algunas mejoras en el juego en lo que será un pequeña actualización y…

-Espere un momento ¿Actualización? Creí que el juego se actualizaba por sí mismo

-¿Qué? –Exclamo Varrick de modo escandaloso -¿Qué cabezas de piedra te dijeron eso? –Pregunto directamente a mi cara, si rosando su nariz con la mía

-Pues… -Mire hacia los gemelos, y enseguida Varrick volteo, Wing apunto a Wei y Wei a Wing.

-Algo de eso es verdad, pero siempre se puede mejorar –Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

-Ahora bien tu trabajo será traer a Korra

-Espere ¿Qué? ¿Cómo espera que yo traiga a Korra?

-¿Mako puede hacer eso? –pregunto Wing

-¿Puedes hacer eso? –Continuo Wei

-¡Claro que no puedo hacerlo! –Afirme a los tres, o las cuatro si contaba a Zhu Li

-¿Tengo que hacer todo el trabajo aquí? –Pregunto Varrick hacia Zhu Li que no respondió más que con una simple mirada hacia nosotros –No te creas tan importante Mako, usa la imaginación

Los gemelos me echaron una mirada y yo a ellos mientras Varrick nos observaba como si quisiera que respondiéramos algo, finalmente resoplo –Pregúntale a Tahno.

-¡Oh! Es verdad Tahno era el único que sabía dónde estaría Korra ayer –Wing reflexiono de inmediato.

-Ese es tu gran trabajo, ve y habla con Tahno tráeme informes y esas cosas, ahora vuelvan a lo que deban

-Pero porque debo ser yo ¿No puede enviar a alguien a preguntarle?

-Excelente idea, y ya lo eh hecho, iras a preguntarle después de tu día laboral el día de hoy Zhu Li, guíalos a la puerta –Hiso un gesto como echándonos con la mano.

Zhu Li obedeció sistemáticamente dándonos empujones hasta que los tres estuvimos caímos fuera de su oficina.

-¡Eso fue genial! –Dijo Wei sobre mi espalda –Me encanta venir a la oficina de Varrick –Añadió Wing a un costado mío.

-No, no es genial –Me puse de pie ignorando que Wing cayo de mi espalda –Acabo de llegar a la compañía y este Varrick ya me tiene como su mensajero.

-¡Eso es lo más genial! Eres el mensajero del jefe de la compañía

-Chasquee la lengua –No puedo imaginar cómo es que Bending Games cayó en manos de un loco como ese

-¿De qué hablas? Bending Games ha tenido el mayor éxito desde que Varrick está a la cabeza de la compañía.

-Lo sé, es solo que –Intente explicarme con las manos mientras caminábamos por el pasillo de vuelta a la sala de entrenamiento ProTXH -¡Por todos los espíritus! ¡Mírenlo! Al tipo le falta un tornillo

-Ese debe ser el secreto –Dijo Wing a Wei.

Una vez llegamos de vuelta a la sala lo primero que intente fue buscar con la mirada a mi equipo

-¿Dónde están los chicos? No me digas que ellos ya están en vivo con una pelea

-¿Claro que no? –Wing me dio un golpe al brazo

-Ustedes no estarán al aire aun, ellos deben estar en entrenamiento, tú también ya deberías estar ahí

-¿Qué? ¿Creí que hoy era nuestro primer día?

-Lo es pero no estarán al aire hasta que estén preparados. –Tenía contemplado algo como eso en mi mente, pero talvez únicamente por emoción quería pensar que saldríamos al aire este miso día, después de todo debido a lo sucedido con Korra la gente empezaba a preguntarse sobre mí.

Atravesamos un par de puertas de salas Bending y ahí en una sala de entrenamiento real estaban Bolin y Asami, mi hermano practicaba movimientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un chico de tez morena, ojos azules y cabello largo, se veía totalmente serio y aburrido y por los bordes azules en su uniforme supe que pertenecía a la tribu agua. Su pelea parecía de lo más lenta y se notaba que mi hermano quería ya zafarse de ese asunto.

Sin embargo lo que realmente llamo mi atención en esa sala fue Asami, me había olvidado de lo buena que era en combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella se enfrentaba a un hombre igualmente de tez morena y un cabello entre largo, por la apariencia podría decir que tendría unos 35 a 40 años y por el uniforme también pertenecía a la tribu agua.

-¡Vaya! Tu compañera es realmente buena. –Menciono Wei viendo la escena embobado, quiero pensar que eso era por la genial pelea y no por estar viendo a Asami.

-Nadie había tardado tanto tiempo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Noatak –Completo Wing

Volví la mirada hacia el encuentro que a diferencia el de Bolin, este parecía ir en serio. Asami lanzo un patada circular desde su posición rotando la cadera para golpear aún más fuerte contra el tronco de Noatak pero el tipo fue rápido y bloqueo con el ante brazo, y lanzo un puño a mano limpia directo hacia el rostro desprevenido de Asami, Se me fue el aire por un segundo pensé que no vería su linda cara por un tiempo, pero fue rápida y arqueo la espalda evitando el golpe por penas unos vagos centímetros. Terminando los movimientos continúo yendo para atrás y sosteniéndose con las manos junto los pies lanzando un golpe contra el pecho de Noatak, lo desequilibro un momento pero enseguida se recobró y ambos fueron de nuevo uno contra el otro, Ahora Asami se cubría el rostro con ambos puños por delante, enseguida lanzo un gancho a la cara lanzado parte del hombro para adelante para ser más efectiva pero Noatak no solo bloqueo el golpe sino que atrapo el puño, Asami reaccionó de inmediato barriendo la entrepierna al suelo para derribarlo pero Noatak de un salto es la esquivo por completo y sin perder el agarre, de un movimiento hacia arriba levanto a Asami del suelo haciéndola caer de espaldas totalmente agotada.

Tan pronto la vi caer pensé en ir a Socorrerla pero la mano de Wing sobre mi hombro me detuvo

-No te preocupes, es parte del entrenamiento

Asami respiraba abrió la boca respirando agitadamente sobre el suelo, Noatak tampoco estaba mejor, pero era capaz de darle una sonrisa –No peleas nada mal niña –Ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantar

-Aun no lo suficiente –Contesto Asami tomando su mano con una mirada cómplice.

Mira hacia adelante notando mi presencia y la de los gemelos –Con que aquí están Chicos –Ambos caminan animados hacia nosotros.

-¡Esa pela fue fenomenal! –Exclamo Wing muy animado dando un golpe al brazo de Wei con fuerza por la emoción.

-Llevo un buen tiempo sin un contrincante digno –Noatak dio un codazo ligero a Asami frente a mí, por un momento me sentí incomodo por el ambiente que veía entre ambos, pero supongo que notando eso Asami hablo de nuevo.

-También debes entrenar Mako, después de este entrenamiento pasaremos a las salas de Bending –Se acercó a mi posando una mano sobre mi hombro

-Parece buena idea –Sonreí

-Quiero ser tu oponente –Detrás de nosotros un chico de ojos verdes y tez morena hablo se veía aún muy joven de unos 15 o 14 años y con un corte de cabello singular.

-Mi nombre es Kai –Se presentó frente a nosotros de modo animado

-Pude ver su encuentro de ayer con Korra, si hubiese estado ahí entonces habría sido diferente –menciono el chico dando golpes al aire como demostración.

-Cálmate amigo –Noatak ataco directo a su peinado revolviéndolo entre sus dedos

-Él también es nuevo aquí y es un maestro aire –Nos explico

-Eso es genial, jamás he peleado con un maestro aire

-Tu hermano Bolin me conto, ¿entonces que te parece un encuentro amistoso?

-Me anoto –Ambos nos colocamos las debidas protecciones en rodillas brazos y codos y nos pusimos en posición de ataque.

Un sonido lleno la sala, levante la mirada al techo confundido

-El entrenamiento se acabó, hora de ir a las salas de Bending – Iroh "el general" llego a la habitación y al sonido de su voz todos los presentes le siguieron fuera de esta sala mientras estiraban el cuerpo a su paso.

-Supongo que sea en otra ocasión

-Así parece ser –Hizo una pausa algo desanimado –Pero ahora podremos pelear usando Bending –El ánimo volvió a él mientras iba corriendo a alcanzarnos el paso

-Mako, Wei dice que hablaste con Varrick el dueño de la compañía –Bolin se acercó a mi limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el brazo

-Crees que en esta ocasión nos encontremos con… ya saben –Pregunto Asami frotándose un brazo con la mano caminando al lado de Bolin, su tono de voz notaba que eso le preocupaba

-Nada de eso –Iroh volteo hacia nosotros contestando a Asami –No jugaremos en el mundo Avatar

-¿A no?

-Claro que no, usaremos emuladores del juego original solo para entrenamiento –Contesto Seguro a Bolin.

-Eso me parece mejor –La sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Asami parecía aliviada de no tener que entrar al juego

Entramos a la sala, para ser honesto era totalmente igual a las salas de Avatar Games con la diferencia de que esta consola tenia una "E" a un lado.

Formamos equipos de dos, para peleas individuales de Bending, rápidamente Kai pidió estar conmigo pero Iroh se rehusó con el argumento que por esta ocasión seria elemento contra elemento, por lo cual mi contrincante seria él. Trague saliva algo nerviosos por eso, estaba familiarizado en las peleas del general y sus oponentes nunca salían bien parados.

-Seré tu contrincante –Una chica se acercó a Kai

-Más te vale estar preparada para la pelea Opal –Ambos se hablaban de modo familiar por lo visto eran conocidos, quizá al igual que nosotros eran algún equipo.

Asami se hecho en un sofá cruzando las piernas mientras se acomodaba a un lado de la sala frente a las pantallas que mostrarían la pelea. No le quedaba de otra por el momento puesto que ella no poseía Bending en el juego. Bolin decidió enfrentar a Wing y Wei prefirió sentarse junto a Asami, Noatak se había ido en alguna otra parte, debido a que el se presentaría al aire, según Iroh nos comentó pelearía contra Lin.

Una vez que todos estuvimos sentados en las sillas de control, con los controladores y los cascos al cuerpo entonces Iroh dio lugar a empezar la batalla –Comenzamos en tres… dos… uno.

Como cada vez todo se oscureció –¡Estamos dentro! –Con la indicación de Iroh procedí a abrir los ojos, rápidamente reconocí el lugar de nuestro encuentro –¿El desierto?

Los vientos de desierto y su nube de polvo se interponían entre nosotros, apenas y podía ubicar a mi contrincante Iroh que estaba unos tres metros alejado de mí y con las manos tras la espalda como si me observara interactuar con el ambiente –¡Vamos! Tiene que ser una broma

-El combate es aquí, parte de tu entrenamiento es saber improvisar una pelea en los lugares menos esperados –Me hablo como si yo fuese un soldado raso y el mi superior, fue algo molesto pero entendía de lo que hablaba.

Sufriré, al parecer no tendría más remedio que encararlo, asenté los pies formes sobre las arenas y me puse en posición de combate -¡Cuando digas!

No se movió, entrecerré los ojos sin perderlo de vista pero estuvo así a menos unos 30 segundos empezaba a ponerme nervioso, en un momento perdí la calma y fui yo quien lanzo el primer ataque, levante la pierna en el aire formando una media luna cortante de fuego tan pronto como mis pies estuvieron de nuevo al suelo asenté un par de golpes, y enseguida me sorprendí de ver como él se aproximaba a mi esquivando mis ataques con una facilidad impresionante, me puse serio y cruce los brazos lanzando tajadas cortantes de fuego pero el creo una barrera que deshizo mi ataque y uso el fuego de este para lanzarlo de vuelta frente a mí de un golpe.

Di un par de maromas hacia atrás alejándome de su ataque y sobre el suelo lanza un látigo de fuego atrapándolo del talón lanza mi brazo hacia atrás jalando de el látigo con fuerza lo arrastre sobre la arena que brillaba por los abrazadores rayos del sol. No vi venir en que momento mientras una espesa nube de polvo me bloqueo la vista su látigo de fuego me tomo del brazo y fui jalado hacia mi oponente antes de colisionar el uno con el otro, lancé un gancho envuelto en llamas hacia su cuello el detuvo mi ataque levantando la entrepierna y devolviendo un golpe de fuego a mi estómago pero gire sobre mi eje esquivándolo, él se incorporó de nuevo dando un paso para atrás tomo vuelo y formando dos cuchillas de fuego en sus manos las blandió hacia mi rostro ahora fui yo quien retrocedió mientras encorvaba la espalda hacia atrás sintiendo el filo y el calor de su ataque entre los ojos.

De repente se agacho para lanzarse con ambos puños por delante en una especie de cúpula que de envolver a el empezó a caer sobre mí, hice un rápido movimiento circular controlando el fuego y desvaneciéndolo en aire, pero eso solo me quito tiempo ya que lanzo un golpe limpio desde debajo de mi barbilla haciéndome golpear contra el suelo levantando una nube se arena sobre mi cuerpo. Enseguida estoy seguro que entre los cinco niveles más altos de dolor en el juego con ese golpe, lance mis pies hacia atrás y con ellos la mitad de mi cuerpo sosteniéndome con la espalda y las manos sobre la arena, deje salir un rastre de fuego siguiendo mis pies y lance el ataque en su dirección acertando directo a su pecho, logrando hacerlo retrocedes varios metros hacia atrás, apreté los dientes sintiendo la adrenalina dispararse en cada vena en mi cuerpo no tenía nada más en la mente excepto no perder. Mis manos se movieron casi por si solas lado a lado formándose destellos azules entre mis dedos lance el brazo derecho hacia él, apuntándole con el dedo medio e índice de donde un potente rayo salió disparado, mis niveles de energía que siempre estaban en mi vista quedaron el niveles alarmantemente bajos, sabía que este era mi último ataque, de algún modo el logro venir eso y lanzando el brazo igualmente con los dedos medio e índice atrapo mi rayo.

-¡Gaaah! –Alcance escucharle dar un quejido ahogado, al parecer no estuvo tan preparado para atraparlo pero, mi satisfacción duro poco ya que de un segundo a otro lanzo el brazo contrario devolviéndome el ataque. Levante el brazo circularmente frente a mí pero mi barrera de fuego no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para detener el ataque, Salí disparado algunos metros en el aire altos de aterrizar fuertemente de espaldas sobre la arena con ambos brazos extendido, mis niveles de energía se agotaron por completo mientas que los de dolor aumentaron al máximo bloqueándome las capacidades motoras en mi cuerpo virtual. Había perdido, pero me sentía realmente satisfecho con esta pelea.

-¡Juego terminado! –Iroh se pasó a mi lado mirándome desde lo alto, su estado no era precisamente el mejor pero se dio el gusto de sonreír satisfecho –Estamos fuera.

Al sonido de su voz cerré los ojos, sintiendo como todo el dolor del daño a mi cuerpo virtual se apagaban, al abrir los ojos nuevamente visualice a Asami y Bolin aplaudiendo hacia mí, me quite el casco y sonreí.

-¡Mako su pelea fue fenomenal! Tu llegaste con el general y le diste así y luego asi –Bolin empezó a imitar los movimientos de la pelea de un modo infantil con las manos, Asami lo miraba divertida cubriéndose los labios dando una risita.

-Excelente encuentro, dentro de poco estarás listo para entrar al aire –Iroh se atravesó entre ellos para felicitarme-

-Tenlo por seguro.

-Mi pelea con Wing no fue asi de grandiosa como la tuya

-Tengo que ver eso, y.. ¿Dónde están Kai y los gemelos? –Mire a ambos lados

-Fueron a la cafetería pero yo estaba esperando por que acabaras con tu partida para que vayamos juntos

Agradecí a mi hermano y puse un brazo tras su espalda me sentía tan liviano como una hoja, esto era lo que necesitaba para olvidar por el momento todo el asunto del día de ayer. Iroh nos guio hasta la cafetería, al abrir la puerta los tres vimos una larga mesa blanca donde varios y deliciosos banquetes de todas preferencias se visualizaban. Pensé que este día no podía ponerse mejor pero estaba equivocado.

-¡Quien llegue a ultimo comerá de la basura! –Dijo Bolin antes de salir corriendo a la mesa central

Comencé a seguirle el paso pero la voz de Varrick detuvo mi marcha –¡Un momento! –Voltee al escucharlo

-¡Justo el hombre que esperaba ver! –Me palmeo la espalda situándose a mi lado.

-Mako quiero presentarte a algunas personas –Extendió la palpa con osadía haciéndome voltear hacia los aludidos.

Escuche como a Asami se le fue el aliento al voltear y verlos, o quizá era el sonido de mi sorpresa

-¡No es verdad!...

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí llegamos, creo que me aloque un poquito en escribir pero pretendo que cada personaje que aquí aparezca tenga su propia historia<p>

Claro que la de Korra es la principal, que por cierto ella no apareció en el capitulo xD pero ya vendrá

Y no pude evitar introducir a los maestros aire y en especial a Kai, ¡me encanta!. Espero les haya gustado y perdonen las faltas ortográficas que estoy segura que habrán muchas :3 y continuare practicando en describir peleas *-*

En fin me despido y hasta la próxima! n_n

Alo-chan.


End file.
